Time Well Spent
by prentiss is kick ass
Summary: Well, we all know that Fabian and Nina are destined to be together. Heck, most of us knew that in the first episode. This is a short little fluff about their time at Prom, and how Nina really feels about Fabian. One Shot. Fabina. COMPLETE. UPDATED
1. Prom Night

**Hello there. This is a quick little piece of fluff about Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin from House of Anubis. This takes place in the episode House of Forever, and my vision of the next few days. **

**Setting : Anubis School Auditorium, the night of the Prom.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's affiliates or characters. Honest.**

*Nina's Point of View*

This smile will never wash off of my face.

Honestly, this moment, this precise moment is by far the happiest moment in my entire life.

These thoughts ran through my mind the shock began to wear off, and I began to rationally analyze what was happening to me. Not only have I just been crowned the Prom Queen, but my King is none other that the adorable Fabian Rutter. The boy who I have been quite smitten for, ever since my first day at this odd new school.

We swayed back and forth together on the stage, in front of our entire school no less. Fabian and I would have been perfectly content with being just two other faces in the crowd, but after Amber's announcement and her insisting that we dance on the stage, we couldn't refuse.

My gaze scanned the crowd for a certain Prom Organizer, and when I found Ms. Millington I saw her mouth, "Keep dancing" and wink. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a grinning Alfie who began to dance erratically. I saw Amber throw her head back, surely she was letting out a bright laugh, before placing Alfie's hands on her hips and she slinking her arms around his neck. They began to sway to the beat of the mellow slow song, grinning at one another.

I smiled approvingly at the couple and returned my gaze to the British brunette who was smiling down at me. Our eyes met. His decadent chocolate brown gazed affectionately into my bright hazel. As our eyes were locked I studied the features of the boy whom I had spent so much of my time with these past few months.

Honestly, I couldn't help admitting, Fabian Rutter was incredibly adorable; there were so many aspects of not only his appearance but his personality which I admired.

My eyes traveled up to his straight brown hair, which he had neatly brushed with his fringe casually combed to the left. I smirked as my hands which were around his neck moved up to play with his hair.

His eyes, were a deep rich brown and I was dazzled at how much emotion could be conveyed through a gaze. Adoration and pride. Fabian grinned and gently put his forehead against mine and his hands, which were around my waist teasingly squeezed my hips. I beamed at him and he placed a gentle kiss on my nose.

My love for Fabian was hard to express verbally, especially for me, as Fabian was the first boy I had ever had a crush on, let alone dance with in a formal setting such as Prom. I hoped my facial expressions would suffice. I put my head on his shoulder and looked behind him, searching for the right words I could cleverly string into conveying how I felt. The truth about Fabian was that he wasn't merely a pretty face, he was fiercely supportive and loyal, as well as curious, intelligent, dedicated, and a bit of a nerd. (I'm certain that being called a nerd the highest form of compliment) Fabian and I shared those characteristics, perhaps that was why we felt so comfortable around each other, it was easy become friends. Our relationship however, was clearly developing into something more than that. After all we were perfect for one another, really.

Ever since my first day at Anubis House, Fabian had held concern for me. He defended me against Patricia's cruelty, and stood by me. A I battled homesickness, the discovery of the quest, the death of Sarah, he stood by me. As the year progressed, with the formation of Sibuna, Fabian didn't give up or run away when we were faced with seemingly dead ends or strange voices, he was there for me. In fact, it wad Fabian who really deserved the credit for solving all of the riddles, and he was the one who had switched the really elixir and saved the day.

He, in many ways was ,y very best friend, my most loyal fan and strongest supporter.

Fabian stood for so much more than just Prom King, or fellow house member. He was what made me complete. He was the Mickey to my Minnie, the Tigger to my Winnie. He was my missing piece.

As all of my love and affection for Fabian seemed to bubble up inside of me, I moved to face him, and opened my mouth. Still, I struggled to find the right words. I stammered, as I so often do under pressure. Their had to be something that I could say to him, a way I could tell him how I feel. Why is this so hard?

Fabian smiled and placed a finger gently on my lips. He seemed to have the ability to read my mind as he then said, "I know. I love you too."

I grinned and stood on my tiptoes. I whispered into his ear "Let's get off this stage."

He nodded and took my hand in his, leading me off the stage. We took the steps down and he put a hand on the small of my back, guiding me around the mass of teens. We stopped at a small candlelit table tucked away in the back, near the exit.

We sat next to each other on at table, and, even though I noticed that Fabian looked like he was about to say something, I couldn't help myself. My lips landed on his, my hand was on his knee. I couldn't deny, Fabian was a very good kisser. He was momentarily surprised by my blunt display of affection, but then began to kiss me back. In awe of how right, how natural kissing Fabian felt, I realized that being with Fabian was comforting and made my stomach do back flips. I felt that the entire Prom had melted away, their was no quest, no drama, no fussing over people caring, Fabian and I were the only two people in the world. And he was the only one I cared about.

Just when I considered taking this kiss to the next level, I felt Fabian reluctantly pull away. I looked at his quizzically, and he took both of my hands in his. He took a deep breath, and said with his eyes tightly shut, "Nina, I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked quickly. He opened one eye, and peeked. I grinned, and I thought he couldn't be more adorable.

Blood raced to his cheeks, and they burned scarlet.

"Of course, Fabian. I love you too."

Fabian let out a sign of relief and looked at me proudly. "You will?" he asked in a voice that was so high pitched, a soprano would be envious. With a feverent nod and a repition, of "Yes" several times on my part, he pumped a fist in the air, "Yes!" he exclaimed. He could have just won a Noble Prize.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed to Alfie, who was walking past their table, heading to the exit with his arm proudly draped over Amber. Hearing this the blonde grinned and squealed, "Oh, Nina, I'm so happy for you, and you too Fabian!" Amber exclaimed and clapped rapidly. "Oh this is so exciting."

Alfie chuckled at his date and said, "Brilliant, about time, Mate." and clapped Fabian on the back. "It only took about 6 months." he noted with a smirk.

I felt a blush grow on my cheeks and Fabian turned to me with a wide grin. "Time well spent."

**FIN**

**Well, that's it, my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed, and feel free to leave a comment or write me a message.**

**Fabian and Nina are an adorable couple and I hope this fluff was enjoyable to read. **


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hey there everyone.

I honestly can not believe how awesome my readers are. I had no idea that so many of you would read my little fluffy short story, and what nice comments you all have written!

I'd like to make a custom of devoting an entire chapter to praise and honor the readers who have ever so kindly written reviews, and give each reviewer a personal response. I know that a lot of authors write their comments and praise to their reviewers within the actual chapter, but hey, I'm Ginny and I can do whatever I want. Besides, you guys deserve much more than a chunk of space; you deserve an ENTIRE CHAPTER. Also, as I have received 13 reviews as of February 28, 2011, from this point forward, I will honor the first 13 reviews that I receive in this way; by devoting a chapter to those select few.

Samcabrai - Thank you for your comment. I agree with you; and I'm very happy that you thought so.

EClarefan4ever - You think so? J Thanks for your review. I hope you'll continue to think so about the stories I will publish in the future.

TheDodger55 - You sense correctly. I do love that Musical. Thanks, I'm happy you think so, Dodger.

Luvs2dance - Aww. Thank you. Yes, that is indeed where that line came from. I am a nerd. I know. ^-^ I simply must shout out to my fellow Starkids.

Sparksfly16 - Thanks. I try my hardest to make my stories so.

ScarlettGrcae45 - I'm glad that you liked how fluffy it was. Honestly, you telling me that I am a good writer really does mean a lot to me. Thanks for your review.

Pandacat1bagillion - I agree with you. Their relationship was one of the main reasons that I followed the show, I felt that it was adorable and was something that I could base my relationships off of. Their connection was very pure and I felt that it needed to be highlighted, and I hope that my fic did do Nina and Fabian justice, because I know that truly capturing two people's essence is something that is very tricky and I hope well enough to honor them.

Clarissa - You were? I smile whenever I read your comment. I'm happy that you liked it. I did intentionally reference A Very Potter Musical, it is one of my most favorite collection of videos on Youtube.

Channyseason2 - Yes, this is indeed my first fanfic, I'm glad you feel that I have a more mature and developed writing prose. As I mentioned on my profile I am currently taking a college English Composition and Language course, and in addition to that writing is something that I truly enjoy. I'm so glad you liked my fic so much, I really appreciate your review, and I hope you'll continue to be a fan of my work in the future.

All-'round-freak - Gracious. (My internet browser has a spell check, I highly recommend downloading one such as Safari, that is if you feel comfortable doing so) I'm happy that you found my fic to be enjoyable. Yes, I'm working on proofreading, and I'm not sure if you're aware, but editing on I a bit tricky and I'm still getting used to it. Thanks for the review.

Bookgirl39 - Yes, those are indeed the lyrics. One of my favorite songs. Darren Criss (who plays Harry) is one of my most favorite writers/singers/musicians. I'm considering learning how to play guitar because of his songs. He is also the gentleman on my icon.

Ohsostrange - I'm glad you enjoyed the fluffy aspect of my fic. Aw, well you are most certainly welcome.

Water_wolf_100 - Wow, the fact that you're jaw dropped is very rewarding to hear. As a writer you can only hope that you're audience will be effected by your writing and I feel that I have accomplished that with you, I've had an effect on you. Yes, I think that my fluffy hormones were like, in order drive when I was writing this. Oh, no worries, I well definitely update in the near future.

Okay, so an idea that I have been tossing around in my head is creating a multi-chapter fic, in which each of the House of Anubis Characters, (that is the 8 students only, not any of the adults of staff) would each receive and chapter, and in their chapter, they would each have a song which conveys their personality, relationships, feelings, etc. My question for you, is which song(s) would you suggest for each character. If you could write a review with your suggestion, that would be greatly appreciated. I will not reveal the songs that I have in mind for certain characters, I want that to be a surprise, but I certaintly would like to hear your opinions and comments.

Thank you SO very much for you're reviews and you're support for me, as I still consider myself to be a "newb" to the whole writing gig, you're words and you're attention to me is so greatly appreciated.

I hope to hear you're opinions, they do really matter to me.

Be kind to one another.

~ Prentiss_is_kick_ass

Ginny.


End file.
